Feelings
by Ashikawarin
Summary: In an imaginary scene where Aizawa could be confuse and shock while Shiraishi knows what's going on, Sorta. I'm horrible with summaries.


"Reservation under Aizawa Kousaku, this way please." The waiter said as he showed us into the restaurant. We trailed behind him, weaving our way through the rows of tables all filled with couples. Just as we were about to reach our designated seats, she looked up and stopped in her tracks.

"Ah, isn't that the pretty doctor from your hospital Kousaku?" My grandma pointed out just as I pulled out the chair for her. I glanced up only to spot Shiraishi sitting by the window.

"Yes grandma, it is her." I confirmed. My grandma waves just as Shiraishi stands up and gave a bow. I nod my head towards her, wondering to myself who was she meeting.

"Let's settle down, we don't want to make a scene." My father voices his opinion as he gave a slight bow towards Shiraishi before taking his seat. Finally my grandma settles down into hers and we took our respective menus.

* * *

I looked at my watch once more, it's rare that he is late. He said he didn't have any case going on today. I wondered was he stuck in traffic. From the distance I heard the waiter greeting someone by the door, I perked up to see if he has arrived. He hasn't, but to my surprise I see Kinue –san walking in with Aizawa and his father. Before I could react, the waiter showed them their seats and she spots me. I could see her asking Aizawa something, though I could not exactly make it out. To be polite, I stood up and gave her a bow. She smiles as Aizawa nods his head as a sign of acknowledgement.

I always knew Aizawa was blessed with good looks, but looks is not what is outstanding about him. However, he was overly popular among the ladies in the hospital, though I never really took notice on what stood out about him. But seeing how he was dressed in a suit made me understand why the ladies would take a double look at him. Even after I took my seat, I couldn't help but glance at his direction. His broad shoulders and his perfect body posture carried the suit well. Even now in the restaurant, the surrounding people were taking double looks at him. Not that he would take notice, Aizawa isn't that sort of person.

* * *

I tried to focus on my menu and what to have, but my eyes kept wondering over to where she was seated. This is the first time I've ever seen her dressed up. Even during conferences she would only wear a business pants and light make up.

I always knew she was beautiful, but her beauty is not what defines her. However, she was popular among the males in the hospital, but I couldn't seem to understand why. But seeing her today, she was dressed in a slick black dress that hugged her body at all the right places. Her makeup was more prominent, she even wore long dangling earrings and a necklace to match. I finally came to a realization on what the male population in the hospital saw. Even now, around her people were whispering and openly staring at her. Not that she would notice, she's not that kind of person. Who was she meeting?

Just as I pondered about the question, Shinkai walked into the restaurant and walked towards her direction. I felt my heart beat escalate, was she meeting him? Did she dressed up just to meet with Shinkai? He did ask her out for dinner, I didn't thought she would accept. He stops by my table before reaching hers and greeted my grandma before giving me a pat on my shoulder. From the corner of my eye, I could see her offering him a smile and a wave. He offers them back and heads towards the table behind her where another young men was seated.

Ah, she wasn't meeting him, she didn't dress up just to meet him for dinner. I felt myself crack a smile and felt relief washed over me. But the relief was short lived as a young men in a well pressed suit strolled in behind Shinkai and stopped by her. Shiraishi broke into a smile that spread across her face as she and the young man hugged each other. They exchanged a short conversation and she giggled while playfully hitting his shoulder. She took her seat as he took his, and from my angle I saw a badge clipped onto his collar. A lawyer, he was who she dressed up for. Somehow, I couldn't help but feel this uneasy feeling starting to boil in my heart.

Through the whole meal, I felt myself constantly peaking over toward her table. Seeing her laugh and joke with the young man made me feel uneasy. I know what this feeling is but I refuse to admit it. Just ignore this I would tell myself. But each time I hear their soft laughter, I would look over till finally I was caught in the act.

The young man and I shared a look, both refusing to back down. He gives me smirk and a slight nod before finally turning away. Irritation is what I'm feeling. I excuse myself and headed to the washroom. I needed to clear my head. Just as I looked up from washing my face, I heard tap went off. A low and firm voice rang through the empty toilet.

"So you are Aizawa Kousaku sensei. Megumi talks a lot about you. You are exactly as I imagined you to be, just a lot better looking." he says with a challenge in his voice. I never back down from a challenge. I turned to face him before speaking.

"Since you know my name, wouldn't it be polite if I knew yours?" I said with a stoic look on my face. He called her megumi, they must be close. I never knew she talked about me after work hours. I never knew she talked about me at all.

"Who am I, is not important. What's more important is your intentions to Megumi. What do you want?" He steps closer towards me, unafraid of the challenge I might be posing. Silence comes between us as we waited for the other to reply. After a while, he shrugs his shoulders and gave me his smirk.

"Just know that I know more about you then you think. So tread lightly Aizawa-sensei." He tilts his head to the side, the way she always does and walks out of the toilet. Frustration takes over me as I pressed my fingers together. This was turning into a tiring night. And I was on midnight duty with her later today.

* * *

"Let's get the bill and leave, I want to head to the hospital early to check up on some records before starting my shift." I smiled at him as he came out of the washroom. From behind him, Aizawa slips out and headed towards his table, although he was looking rather unhappy. Yes he always had a stoic expressionless face but there was always subtle hints he would show to express his moods. I started to wonder if Ren said something to Aizawa while they were in the washroom. Ren nods his head and took his items before heading to the counter to pay the bill. I took one last glance towards Aizawa's table, hoping to say a farewell to Kinue-san before leaving. But it turns out, I didn't have to. They were leaving as well. I felt a smile form on my face, I walked up towards Kinue-san and held her hand as she was getting ready to go.

"Ahh, thank you Shiraishi-sensei. You look lovely tonight, dinner with your boyfriend?" Kinue questions me as she tightens her grip. I felt myself flushed and unknowingly look towards Aizawa at that comment. What I saw on his face made my heart skip a beat. Before I could reply Ren called from the exit. I bid my farewell to Kinue and quicken my pace towards Ren

* * *

She came over to help my grandma, together we walked down towards the exit as my father was settling the payment. Thank god I didn't had to settle it, I had enough of random encounter with that man she was with. The shift later on would be a tiring one. As I reached the door, I heard my grandma asking Shiraishi if she was having dinner with her boyfriend. I felt myself stop in my tracks and my heart felt like it stopped beating. Did I really want to hear the answer to that question? I didn't have to, he called out for her at the exit and she hurried towards him. I guess her actions answered it. I felt my heart sank and irritation took over me. Ignore it, that's how it has always been, if I ignore whatever this was it will eventually stop.

I helped my grandma into my father's car just slightly off the side of the road, I told them I would walk back to the hospital. I needed the time to clear my head anyway. Just as I was about to bid farewell to my family, a car pulled up beside us. The man she was with rolled down his window, and I heard their conversation.

"It's okay, it's a nice night I would prefer to walk back to the hospital instead of a drive." She announced as she offered him one of widest smiles.

"But it's late, it's not safe for you." He mentioned, louder then it needed to be. My grandma tapped my hand that was still clutching onto the door of our car.

"Since you are walking back as well, be a good boy and escort Shiraishi-sensei." She must have heard that comment as she perked up and nodded towards the man.

"Aizawa-sensei will be with me, there is nothing to worry about. Am I right Aizawa-sensei?" she questions me with her signature tilted head and timid smile.

"Ah, there's nothing to worry about. I'll see to it that we both get to the hospital safe." I offered her a small smile back. Somehow, I couldn't help but notice the glint in the man eyes. I thought he was about to protest when he just nodded his head and held her hand. He bid her farewell and she makes a comment about him not to be late for his flight tomorrow. I do the same towards my family and not long after two cars drives off into the night. Leaving Shiraishi and me alone. I nodded towards her, indicating that we should start walking.

For a while, we walked in silence just taking in our surroundings. The peace and quiet, the only noise I focused on was her heels against the concrete floor and a soft breathing against the cold wind. I shrugged off my coat and stretched out my hand towards her but I didn't noticed she extended her hands out too and we collided with each other. From the look on her face, I could tell she wasn't expecting that. We came to a standstill by the road, stunned by each other's action. She was the first to lower her hands, and I took it as a chance to flip my coat over her shoulders.

"Ah, won't you be cold Aizawa-sensei?" she questions me as I pulled the coat tighter around her. I briefly shook my head and took another step forward, hoping she would still follow. We let the silence engulf us once more. I noticed she had her hands clutched around a long black velvet box. Was that what she had wanted to offer me? Before I could ask her about it, I felt her tugging my sleeves. I turned to face her, as she extended out her hands and offered me the box.

"Aizawa-sensei, here! It's your birthday present." I must have a shock look plastered all over my face as she started to explain.

"Ah, it's your birthday today right? I had originally wanted to ask if you would like to have dinner together, but you see Ren-nii called and said that he was back in Japan for the day. I've not seen him in the longest time! He's always so busy and our schedule never worked but he was leaving for Canada today night. He won't be back for at least 6 months, so I thought it would be better to meet him before he left. Ah, but he isn't really my brother. He was an only child much like myself and we often played together but he's actually my cousin. I had to rush off from my friend's wedding earlier today to get a good dinner timing. And so, I couldn't find a good time to ask Aizawa-sensei for a meal today. But I figured I'll be seeing you for the shift tonight so I brought along the present." When she panics, she always starts to speak really fast. As if afraid that I would offended at the idea she got me a present. I reached over to take the box from her hands while processing what she had just blurted out. The man who confronted me was her cousin. Her close cousin, that's why he called her by name. She didn't get all dressed up for him, but for her friend's wedding. Relief slowly washed over me once again.

"Thank you, may I open it?" I questioned her as I examined the exterior of it. At the side there was golden lettering with my name on it.

"Yes, please do." She mumbles choosing to look on the pavement rather than me. I felt a smile slowly forming on my face as I proceeded to open the box. Inside lay a beautiful metal penlight, with an engraving of my name. Just like how it looks on my shrubs. I rubbed my thumb over the engraving thinking that this mustn't have come cheap. My heart was beating so loudly, I feared she might have heard it. Can I no longer ignore this feeling constantly growing in me?

"It's beautiful, thank you very much. I didn't realize you know my birthday." I spoke as I closed the box and slipped it into my pockets. She gives me a surprised look before offering me a smile and said

"Of course I remembered, there's no way I would forget about it." She tugs on my coat to pull it tighter around her and kept on walking leaving me behind to catch up. I felt myself smile, on another day I'll ask what she meant by that. As for now, I would enjoy the silence and comfort that we have formed between us.

* * *

Hey! This is sorta my notes:

This story just kept popping up in my mind, I decided to write it down.  
Though I feel that the writing needs so much more work. But I really had to get it out.  
Maybe I might continue this, maybe I won't. (Most likely I won't but we never know)

As usual, I hope the scenes aren't too confusing.  
This obsession with code blue needs to slow down.  
I'm still so upset it's over.

I finally got to watch the last two episodes, and though they never really confirmed the  
relationship and all that. I actually really liked the ending. It had a good closing and tied most  
story lines.

What are your thoughts?

Anyway, Here is a shout out to everyone who've read my first story "Understanding" and my other story of "Warmth"  
I hope you'll enjoy this too.

There is this particular work that is really pissing me off so thank you for making my life easier each day by posting new stories  
as well as reading mine!

Do leave what you feel or think about it! And What you felt about the ending of Code Blue!  
Can't wait for the movie! (The ost for season 3 is epic)

Thank you all so so much!

To anyone reading this anywhere in the world,

Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night!  
Let's spread love and joy and kindness, cause the world is a hard enough place to live in.

Live well, and live right! Sending love from my little home to yours!


End file.
